


Acting on camera.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Canon, M/M, On Set, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginad que Destiel se hace canon, que la escena de cama se vuelve complicada y que Jared se burla mucho de sus compañeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting on camera.

Estaban en el vestuario. Jensen y Misha tendrían que rodar la escena de cama en un par de minutos. Era una escena muy importante y difícil. Era la primera vez que Dean y Cas tendrían esa conexión, y eso implicaba mucha responsabilidad.

Jensen esperaba nervioso mientras le terminaban de retocar el maquillaje a Misha. Era su trabajo, se comportaría de manera profesional, como siempre, como en el beso de hacía unos minutos. Misha sabía que Jensen estaría nervioso, ya que conocía su timidez semi-oculta muy bien. Sabía que iba a comportarse como un caballero por el contenido de la escena y la incomodidad que le supondría. Sin embargo, Misha no iba a estar nada incómodo. Solo sería una escena más en el rodaje.

El director les llamó a ambos. Con las cámaras y el equipo rodeándoles, subidos en el escenario de la habitación y con el suelo lleno de marcas, el director les daba indicaciones de los movimientos que tendrían que seguir.

-Bien, entráis por aquí. No podéis esperar más, han sido siete años de tensión, de miedo, de autoengaños… Estáis enamorados. No existe nada más que vosotros dos.

Misha y Jensen asentían, metiéndose en la piel de sus personajes.

-Entonces-proseguía el director-, entráis por aquí… Hasta la pared. Besos y os empezáis a quitar la ropa. Recordad que el plano es por encima de la cintura. Eso para empezar.

El director ordenó que cada uno ocupase su puesto. Misha y Jensen se colocaron en sus marcas.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó Jensen.

-Claro-respondió Misha-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que en todas tus escenas enrollándote con mujeres, te estampan contra algo?

-Bueno, ahora te toca a ti-rio entre dientes.

Misha le giñó un ojo. Misha no solía hacer eso. Era Jensen quien le incomodaba constantemente en los rodajes, no al revés.

El director gritó acción entonces. Cambiaron inmediatamente de expresión, convirtiéndose en Dean y Cas como si ellos ya formasen parte de sí mismos.

Entraron en el cuarto a trompicones. Castiel le besaba con impaciencia y le empujaba sin quitarle las manos de encima. Dean tomaba aire cada vez que sus labios se separaban levemente, respirando costosa y agitadamente. Cas le estampó contra la pared, Dean frunció el ceño en el golpe que disfrutó. Cas llevó su boca al cuello, provocando que Dean inclinase la cabeza y empezase a respirar con la boca entreabierta, secando su garganta. Cas empezó a tirar de su chaqueta, y Dean correspondió con su gabardina, buscando también la curvatura de su cuello. La chaqueta del traje y la camisa de cuadros cayeron también al suelo.

-Dean…-musitó Cas, mirándole a los ojos.

Dean se detuvo también, rozando sus narices sin llegar a tocar sus labios. Dean desató la corbata de Cas, y luego fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa hasta llegar al final y, cuando iba a quitársela, Castiel cogió su mano, frenándole y volviéndole a besar mientras colaba los dedos bajo su camiseta.

Jensen y Misha sabían que ahora tendrían que llegar hasta la cama de alguna manera. Era la razón por la que Misha ralentizó el ritmo, y así de despacio esperaban las indicaciones sin dejar de actuar.

-Prueba a tomarle en brazos, Misha.

Jensen no sabía si él podría con su peso, pero resultó que sí. Misha le terminó de quitar la camiseta y tiró su camisa, tomándole por las piernas ayudándose del apoyo en la pared. Si el director no decía nada es que todo estaba bien y no se salían del plano. Misha volvió a besarle y Jensen trató de seguirle el ritmo.

-Y… ¡Corten!

Misha y Jensen se separaron. Misha le soltó despacio y se apartó del todo solo cuando Jensen tuvo ambos pies en el suelo.

-¡Buena toma!

Jensen suspiró aliviado. Menos mal que no tenían que repetirlo.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Misha-. Me ha parecido que te he empujado muy fuerte cuando te he cogido.

-Eh… No, no-contestó-. Estoy bien. Puedo soportarlo.

El director caminó hacia ellos mientras los cámaras se colocaban al rededor de la cama.

-Jensen, ¿pesas poco o es que es verdad que Misha tiene músculo?

Los tres rieron la gracia.

-Pues sí que pesas, ¿no haces ejercicio?-le dio una palamada en el abdomen.

-Eso dices ahora, pero bien que luego te encantan mis ojos verdes-puso cara insinuante, consciente de que le ponía nervioso.

-Chicos, chicos. A ver, Misha… Tú tienes que dejarle caer en la cama. Nosotros vamos a grabar eso desde esta posición-indicaba-. Cuidado de taparos las caras, muchas caricias. Es una escena romántica después de todo.

-¿Y qué tal si pongo la mano en su hombro?-Sugirió Misha.

-¿Como la marca que me dejaste al sacarme del infierno?

-Sí, es buena idea para darle profundidad-asintió el director-. Esta es tu marca, Misha-señaló el suelo y se colocaron. El director volvió a su puesto.

Jesen se puso frente a Misha, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, esperando a que le tomase.

-Agárrate-Misha le sonrió.

Jensen le hizo caso y pronto estaba otra vez en sus brazos.

-¡Acción!

Castiel le tumbó lentamente sobre el colchón, inclinándose sobre él. Le besó suavemente, sabiendo que Dean nunca reconocería su fragilidad, pero que agradecía cada detalle. Dean se dejaba llevar, acariciando la espalda de Cas con sus manos. Castiel se colaba entre sus piernas besando su pecho. Cuando volvió a la altura de sus ojos, poso su mano en su hombro, donde la cicatriz había desaparecido.

Dean tragó saliva. No quería recordar todo aquello, todo lo que pasó, todos los errores que los dos cometieron. Y al mismo tiempo agradecía que Castiel le amara aún habiendo visto todo de él cuando le recompuso pieza por pieza.

Cogió su mano, apartándola de ese lugar, conduciéndola hasta su pecho, su abdomen y sus piernas. Le volvió a besar, esta vez mucho más fuerte, aferrándose el uno al otro, enlazando sus cuerpos.

-¡Corten! ¡Buena!

Misha y Jensen se separaron, quedándose boca arriba en el colchón, cada uno a un lado. Jensen miraba al techo, tratando de no pensar en nada.

-¿Solo nos quedan dos tomas?

-Con suerte sí-respondió Jensen.

-Pues a mí se me ha hecho corto. ¿Crees que tendremos más escenas así, ahora que Cas y Dean están juntos?

-No lo sé, el guión da muchas vueltas.

-Por lo menos espero tener escenas más amenudo-sonrió, y Jensen correspondió.

-Eso dalo por hecho, Mish. Ahora somos pareja.

El director se acercó otra vez al escenario.

-Muy buena toma chicos. En la siguiente, ponte tú encima, Jensen. Esta vez hay una cámara aquí y otra aquí. Luego seguid rodando un poco. Ninguno de los dos ha estado nunca con un hombre, pero es Dean el que menos sabe cómo hacerlo. Id quitándoos los pantalones-se alejó.

-Parece que al final ibas a estar tú en top de todas maneras-comentó Jensen, desatándose el cinturón.

-No seas tonto-contestó quitándose los zapatos-. Que sea el que lleva las riendas no quiere decir que no pueda ser el bottom.

-Ah, ¿no?

-No me digas que nunca ha sido Daneel la que ha llevado las riendas incluso cuando eres tú el top.

Jensen hizo una mueca, dándole la razón.

-¿Eso quiere decir que al final eres tú el bottom?

-Buen intento. Pero oye-se puso de pie para terminar de quitarse los pantalones-, ¿por qué tiene que haber un bottom?

-¿Qué?-Se puso de pie con el mismo fin.

-Quiero decir que es la primera vez de Dean, y es demasiado inseguro en aspectos de relaciones. No tiene por qué haber sexo anal.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-También está el sexo oral, o la masturbación, o…

-¿Estáis listos?

-No tan rápido director-dijo Jensen-. Misha está sugiriendo alternativas al sexo convencional-sonrió.

-Sin ofender, pero limitaos al sexo convencional. No hay tiempo para pensar. ¡Están desatados después de siete años de pura tensión!

-En eso también tiene razón-Misha se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, colocaos enseguida.

El director camino a su puesto otra vez. Misha se tumbó boca arriba en el colchón. Jensen respiró hondo y suspiró. Entonces se colocó entre las piernas de Misha con cuidado, quedando a la misma altura el uno del otro.

-¿Te estoy aplastando?-Preguntó, asegurándose de su comodidad.

-Tranquilo, el placer es mío.

Jensen rio entre dientes, y Misha se le unió.

-¿Tú no puedes dejar de flirtear nunca?

-Lo siento, es que me distraes. Estás medio desnudo.

-Tú también.

-Eso explica por qué tú también flirteas.

-¡Preparados!-Jensen carraspeó al oírlo-. ¡Acción!

Dean besó a Cas, cada vez más desesperado. Ansiaba tanto su piel, era la primera vez que le tocaba así. Quería que Cas le tocase así. Estaba entre sus piernas abrazándole, besándole, despertándole, deseando saber de qué era capaz a la vez que temía por ello. Pero esta vez había logrado acallar a sus miedos y conciencia irracional.

Castiel sentía su peso sobre él, su cuerpo. Le agarró por las caderas para empujarle a reducir el espacio entre ellos, haciendo rozarse sus entrepiernas. Dean contuvo sus gemidos, apretando los puños.

Jensen maldijo a Misha. No necesitaba roces imprevisibles, ya tenía suficiente con una erección involuntaria que escapaba a su control. Pensó rápidamente y tiró de Misha para girar en la cama, volviendo a estar él debajo.

-¡Todos quietos!-gritó el director, acercándose a controlar una de las cámaras-. Miraos a los ojos, no apartéis la vista. Misha, ve bajando el brazo despacio. Jensen, recuerda que a Dean nunca le ha tocado así otro hombre.

Dean frunció el ceño. Castiel le miraba fijamente a los ojos haciendo eso ahí… Dean temblaba, aferrándose a Cas.

-Bien-seguía el director-. Misha, tranquilízale.

Castiel posó un suave beso sobre los carnosos labios de Dean.

En ese momento, Jared entró en el set sigilosamente. No era propio de él, pero no quería perderse el rodaje de esa escena, y la mejor manera de disfrutarlo en este caso era observar en silencio y con una sonrisa malévola.

-Jensen, las piernas-indicó el director.

Dean no pudo evitar continuar entreabriendo sus piernas, y Castiel las sostuvo con delicadeza.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Quedaos donde estáis! Rápido, cubrid el plano, que parezca que están desnudos.

Misha no pudo evitar reírse en ese momento. Jensen estaba en una posición muy comprometida. Y Jared estaba mirando. Se cercioró de que lo supieran dando un grito, aprovechando el corte.

-¡Silencio! ¡Seguimos rodando!-ordenó el director-. Misha, ahora te toca moverte. Lento.

Dean pudo sentir el miembro de Cas rozando su entrada. Primero se asustó, pero qué placer… Jamás había sentido nada igual. Se abrazó a Castiel con todas sus fuerzas, sintiéndole entrar y salir de él. Enredó los dedos en su pelo desordenado, gimiente.

-Dean…-gruñó Castiel, besándole justo antes de aumentar sus embestidas.

Dean jadeó incontenidamente dentro de su boca.

-Cas…

-Buena esa, Misha. Terminad ya.

-Dean, Dean…-suspiró Castiel con costosa respiración.

-Ca…as…-exhaló Dean, estremeciéndose, alcanzando el clímax en el limbo.

Castiel le acompañó en el orgasmo más ferozmente, sintiendo fuegos artificiales prendiéndose en sus ojos.

Se dejó caer sobre su pecho, respirando como un león, separándose lentamente mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

Castiel se recostó junto a Dean. Este se acurrucó aún con párpados caídos.

-¡Corten! ¡Perfecto chicos! ¡Ha sido estupendo! ¡Un descanso! ¡Enseguida volvemos!

Jared se apresuró a ellos.

-Joder. Amigos míos, cualquiera diría que os habéis corrido de verdad.

Jensen se ocultó debajo de la sábana, rojo como un tomate.

-Jared…-suspiró Misha-. ¿Te importaría traerle unos calzoncillos limpios a nuestro amigo?


End file.
